


Still With You

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Friends to Lovers, Idols, Kink Discovery, M/M, Not Beta Read, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Jaehyun accidentally discovers Sicheng's secret?





	Still With You

Sicheng likes wearing skirts. It’s not a sexual-identity crisis (Sicheng is bi, there’s no crisis to have), and it’s not a deep-rooted trauma thing that his dad suggested when he found Sicheng trying on a cute, floral-print skirt that he’d found in his sister's room. Skirts are comfortable and pretty and they make Sicheng feel good. He wishes that people would just understand that.

He decided a long time ago that he was not going to tell the guys about this ever. His members are supportive but they are also huge dicks sometimes, and Sicheng does not trust them to _not_ make fun of him for wearing a skirt. He doesn’t like having to hide it from members he has come to genuinely treasure and love, but there’s not much else he can do.

So, when Jaehyun barges into the bathroom and catches Sicheng admiring himself in a black, faux-leather skirt that his sister sent him (she supports Sicheng’s fascination wholeheartedly, for which he is thankful), Sicheng panics. He expects Jaehyun to stay and laugh at him, to tell him that he’s fucking weird, but Jaehyun goes wide-eyed, immediately turns around, and slams the bathroom door behind him like he can’t get out fast enough.

_Great_ , Sicheng thinks bitterly, now _he’s probably going to tell Johnny and Mark and have a good laugh about it._

When Sicheng leaves the bathroom, Jaehyun is on the couch with his laptop perched on a pile of pillows. He shoots Sicheng a tight dimpled smile before turning his attention back to the screen. They watch a bit of Taeyong's new reality show with Yuta and Taeil before going to sleep into their respective rooms.

They don’t talk about it.

 

#

 

It takes a week and five more shows before Jaehyun _finally_ asks; Sicheng’s been keeping count.

“So, is it like, a thing?” Jaehyun asks tentatively. They’re sitting in the same bed in a hotel room in Osaka, Japan. They have a show the next night and everyone in the group and the crew is thankful for a much needed night of rest. Sicheng pokes at the takeout food Yuta bought to them with his chopsticks and sighs.

“Define ‘a thing,’” Sicheng says.

“Like, is it a... _y’know_ , a sex thing?”

“No, Jaehyun,” Sicheng mumbles before shoveling a large cube of tofu into his mouth.

“Then what is it?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me,” Jaehyun persists. Sicheng both admires and resents Jaehyun’s tenacity.

He sighs and fiddles with a piece of baby corn in the styrofoam container. “I just...like skirts? I always have. I used to dress up in my sister’s clothes when I was little and I liked it. I guess I just never grew out of it.”

“Is it like, an identity crisis or--?” Jaehyun asks.

Sicheng makes an exasperated noise in the back of his throat and shakes his head. “No! Why do people ask that? I like skirts! There’s nothing wrong with liking skirts!” He violently stabs the chopsticks into a piece of broccoli and shoves it into his mouth. Jaehyun looks down, a bit guilty. Instead of responding and unintentionally saying something he'd regret, Jaehyun passes the biggest piece of fish he was saving as the final bite over to Sicheng's container.

 

#

 

“You know I’m not judging you, right?” Jaehyun asks when he sees Sicheng shove the black skirt into the depths of his suitcase.

“Do I know that?” Sicheng mutters. His suitcase is filled to the brim and zipping it is going to be a challenge. He looks to Jaehyun who nods and perches himself on the suitcase so Sicheng can close it.

“You look good in it,” Jaehyun comments. Sicheng feels a blush spread across his face and rolls his eyes .

“Jaehyun, don’t.”

“I’m serious,” Jaehyun asserts. He scoots off of the suitcase and they both continue to gather up their things before their manager retrieves them and escorts them down to the lobby.

 

#

 

“Is it just skirts or do you like other kinds of clothes?” They’re sitting in the van after the Osaka show. The other members are asleep in their seats. Sicheng is a night owl and Jaehyun's not really tired, so they stay awake, huddled close in the two-seater, busy with their phones.

Sicheng sighs loudly and lowers his phone. “Do we really have to talk about this?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “No, I’m just curious.”

They return to their tasks in silence. Sicheng downloads and listens to a ''tohoshinki' song a fan recommended, just to kill time. He thinks fleetingly that the record is one of their best, despite the group hurtling towards their hiatus at the time. When unfamiliar voices fill the gaps, a ghost of a smile plays on Sicheng’s lips.

Eventually, Sicheng pulls his headphones off, switches his phone off, and rubs his eyes. Jaehyun glances up at him and gives him a tired smile--a wordless goodnight which Sicheng responds with a smile of his own, he turns and closes his eyes. Johnny’s snores ring loudly throughout the van almost comfortingly.

Sicheng hesitates and turns back to Jaehyun. “It’s not just skirts. I like other stuff too. But not blouses. That shit gets confusing.” Sicheng whispers and Jaehyun nods at his group member, scooting closer to bury his face into Sicheng's neck, they both fall asleep.

 

#

 

Jaehyun doesn’t bring it up again and hasn’t told anyone else, Sicheng guesses, since none of the other guys have asked questions. He’s enjoying the warmth and peacefulness of the shower when the bathroom door opens. Sicheng pokes his head around the curtain and raises an eyebrow when he sees Jaehyun beaming at him with a pastel pink shopping bag in his hand.

“I got you something and I want you to try it on. I need to make sure it fits.” Jaehyun says before setting the bag down on the counter and quickly exiting the bathroom. Sicheng doesn’t think much about it; it’s been weeks since they’d talked about the skirt thing and Sicheng has since pushed it to the back of his mind. And Jaehyun’s been known to be very generous towards his members and buy them things, so it’s not really a big deal.

As he towels off, he peers into the shopping bag and blinks. He wraps his towel around his waist and digs into the bag before pulling out a sleeveless, black cocktail dress with leather accents at the waist. Sicheng’s face burns and he drapes the dress carefully on the counter. The dress is beautiful and Sicheng really likes it, but the fact that Jaehyun bought it for him is...well, weird.

_He’s just being nice and supporting you_ , Sicheng’s brain yells at him. But there’s a small part of him that feels like Jaehyun may be mocking him. But, Jaehyun’s not like that. Jaehyun may be an asshole sometimes, but he seemed pretty sincere when he asked Sicheng to try it on.

Sicheng finally decides that, fuck it, the dress is really fucking cute and if Jaehyun’s making fun of him, then Sicheng will make him eat his words.

The dress fits him perfectly and Sicheng admires himself in the mirror. The top is fitted and the skirt is short and flouncy, showing a lot of leg. If there’s one thing Sicheng’s proud of, it’s his legs.

He pokes his head out of the bathroom and Jaehyun is sitting cross-legged on their generous hotel bed watching T.V. He immediately snaps his head towards the door, smiles, and nods, encouraging Sicheng to show him the dress. Sicheng nervously opens the door all the way and takes a few steps out, not daring to look Jaehyun in the eyes.

“That looks really good on you, man. I have awesome taste, I don’t care what any of you fuckers say,” Jaehyun says. He’s smiling so sincerely that Sicheng knows he’s not being an asshole or making fun of him.

“Thanks. And thanks for getting it for me,” Sicheng mumbles.

“No problem. I’m just glad you let me see you in it,” Jaehyun says and shrugs, his gaze shifting down to Sicheng’s legs.

 

#

 

It’s not a sex thing, really. It’s just a thing--a small detail of Sicheng’s life that just exists, and Sicheng’s never thought of it beyond that. 

But the way Jaehyun _looked_ at him when he was wearing that dress made Sicheng consider it. And that is how the idol finds himself inside of a popular female store, staring blankly at the racks of cheesy, fantasy lingerie with a bright blush on his face.

“Did you need help finding something?” A voice asks from behind him.

Sicheng jumps and whirls around, his eyes landing on a tiny employee with bright orange bangs and heavy eyeliner. She smiles warmly while Sicheng flounders, searching for a response. He has a black mask on with a matching cap to protect his identity but he's still a bit nervous.

“I’m, uh, just looking for a skirt,” Sicheng says.

“What kind of skirt?” The girl asks, tilting her head.

“Oh, um, I mean I was just browsing but...I was looking for something in the category of a, uh...school girl skirt?” Sicheng averts his eyes to the ground in embarrassment but the employee doesn’t bat an eye.

“I can help you find what you’re looking for, then,” she says with a reassuring nod.

Sicheng leaves the store with a dangerously short, red, plaid skirt, a pair of lacy, black boy shorts, and a basic black garter set with fishnets. He hightails back to their dorm and hides the purchases inside his suitcase before his nosy roommates have time to ask questions.

 

#

 

The perfect night to wear it comes faster than Sicheng is prepared for. They are in Russia for an event and somehow he ended up sharing the hotel room with Jaehyun.

Sicheng stands in the bathroom, staring at the purchases he made a few weeks ago on the counter, his pulse pounding in his ears, while Jaehyun waits on the other side of the door, completely unaware of Sicheng’s plans.

The skirt fits perfectly, which Sicheng is thankful for, and the lower half of his outfit looks surprisingly good on him. Sicheng adjusts the straps on the garter belt and beams at his reflection. He reaches for the t-shirt that’s crumpled on the counter next to the bag and pulls it on. It’s one of Jaehyun’s graphic t-shirts that Sicheng stole from him this morning. The shirt is relatively clean and smells like Jaehyun’s Jo Malone body wash and deodorant.

Sicheng hesitates with his hand on the doorknob, knowing that this could go south very quickly if Jaehyun were to panic. The Chinese male takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, focusing on relaxing the tightness in his jaw before turning the knob slowly and peeking out into the room.

Jaehyun glances over at him and does a double-take when Sicheng opens the door completely, revealing his outfit.

“Holy shit,” Jaehyun breathes, shifting on the bed to get a better look, “Sicheng, you look...you look amazing.”

Sicheng looks down at his feet and smiles to himself, giving a little shrug. “Thank you,” he whispers, his face burning bright red.

“Come here, I want to get a better look,” Jaehyun says.

Sicheng shuffles over and looks up at the other man, his breath hitching when he notices Jaehyun’s glazed expression, and his wide pupils. Sicheng bites his lip and audibly gasps when Jaehyun’s fingers skim across his thigh. Jaehyun glances up at him and smiles, before turning his attention back to the garter. His hand wanders higher until he’s touching the bare skin between the top of the fishnets and the fabric of Sicheng’s boyshorts.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun asks, his voice no higher than a whisper.

Sicheng nods slowly, watching Jaehyun’s hand skim across the t-shirt, and then up underneath it. His hands are cool against Sicheng’s flushed skin, and Sicheng moves in closer until he’s crowding into Jaehyun’s space and leaning down to press their lips together.

Jaehyun’s hands run along Sicheng’s skin as he kisses him, nipping and tugging gently at Sicheng lower lip. He leans back on the bed, his hand curled loosely into the t-shirt as he tugs the singer down with him until Sicheng lies flush against Jaehyun’s body.

Sicheng pulls away first, gasping for breath.

“I didn’t know if you’d want this...if you’d want _me_ ,” Sicheng pants.

Jaehyun kisses him slowly and Sicheng falls into the rhythm of it easily.

“Of course I want you,” Jaehyun murmurs into his ear, “How could I not?”

Sicheng feels Jaehyun’s half-hard cock pressing against his thigh and giggles at the brunette who grins deviously. Sicheng shifts until he’s up on his knees between Jaehyun’s legs. He palms at Jaehyun through his pants and watches as Jaehyun lets his head fall back on the pillow with a soft whimper.

Sicheng pops the button on Jaehyun’s pants and tugs them down until Jaehyun’s kicking them off over the side of the bed. The outline of his dick is prominent through his boxer-briefs and Sicheng touches experimentally, using his index finger and his thumb press lightly, up and down Jaehyun’s length through the fabric.

“God, Sicheng,” Jaehyun whines, arching up into the touch.

Jaehyun groans louder when Sicheng mouths at him through the cotton, warm and gentle. Then Sicheng tugs the garment down to Jaehyun’s knees, taking Jaehyun’s length into his hand and wrapping his fingers around him, spreading the pre-come around.

“Does that feel good?” Sicheng asks, peering up at Jaehyun through his eyelashes.

“God, yes,” Jaehyun moans, letting his eyes slip shut.

Soon, Sicheng’s mouth is around him and Jaehyun watches intently as Sicheng’s lips stretch over his cock, taking his as far down as he can without choking. Jaehyun's hand immediately curl into his hair and he forces himself to keep looking as Sicheng’s head bobs up and down with an obscene sucking sound.

The warmth spreads from the base of Jaehyun’s spine and into his abdomen, and Jaehyun gasps out, “Sicheng, I’m go-- gonna come.” Sicheng doesn’t relent and keeps bobbing his head until Jaehyun’s groaning and Sicheng can taste the salty, stickiness against his tongue.

Jaehyun lies back against the bed feeling boneless while Sicheng reaches for the tissues on the bedside table and spits into before tossing it into the small trashcan in the room.

“Holy shit,” Jaehyun mumbles, his arm slung over his eyes. He peeks out and grins brightly at Sicheng who smiles back bashfully.

“So, was that okay?” The singer asks nervously, fiddling with the hem of the skirt.

“ _Okay?_ Sicheng, that was fucking amazing! I mean, I knew you have beautiful lips but I didn’t realize how talented they are…”

Sicheng giggles and gives a little shrug. “Thanks, I think?”

Jaehyun props himself up on his elbows and gestures for Sicheng to move closer.

“C’mon, I want to pull those panties off with my teeth now.”


End file.
